Unmarked police vehicles commonly include warning lights that are mounted on the interior of the vehicle adjacent the interface between the windshield and the roof panel. Such lights function the same as an exterior, roof mounted light bar.
Such interior mounted warning lights direct light through the upper margin of the windshield. Significantly, the windshield wipers do not clear this area of the windshield in front of the warning lights from ice and snow buildup. That buildup can render the warning lights ineffective by blocking the warning lights from view.
This document relates to a new and improved warning light system incorporating a dedicated heating circuit to maintain the windshield in front of and adjacent to the warning lights free and clear of ice and snow and thereby maximizing the visibility and effectiveness of the warning lights for enhanced public safety.